Ibiki's Secret Weapon
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: If at first you don't succeed, call in the big guns. Co-written with Kisukebenhime.


Ibiki's Secret Weapon

By

Kisukebenihime

&

TheRoseandtheDagger

Everything he tried thus far hadn't worked. Everything from burning him with a hot poker to bending his fingers back until they audibly snapped. The silver-haired man seemed completely unfazed by any and all attempts to squeeze information from him.

'Now what?' Ibiki thought as he looked over the various bloodstained tools on the table. Picking up a hacksaw from the table, he leered at the man strapped in the chair. A knock sounded on the heavy, metal door. The screeching of rusty hinges reverberated in the white-wash room.

"Ibiki?" Sakura called, poking her head around the door. She smiled when she spotted him by the table. "Having a tough time?" Hidan stared. Jashin... she was beautiful.

'A tough time' Sakura inwardly mused her eyes raking over the form of Ibiki standing next to the table his coat missing and his tight strong muscles shown off delectably by the black workman's t-shirt.

A growl brought her attention to Ibiki's newest toy, but toy was such an understatement. He was shirtless, his sweat and blood making his naked chest glisten in the rooms low light, she could see the ridges of his abdominal muscles clench as his breathing sped up. Raising her eyes she took in every inch of him, noting his silver hair, chiselled face and his pink eyes. Pink eyes that burned with lust and the promise of pain as he looked her over in turn making her breath catch in her chest as they grabbed her.

Smirking darkly Ibiki moved the table up against the wall, silently walking around Sakura he closed the door and walked back to his position. Putting out his hand towards the pink haired beauty he spoke softly his voice holding the same promise of pain and pleasure that he knew Hidan's held. "Sakura, come here."

His eyes lit up with triumph as he watched Hidan's eye fixate on Sakura's hips as she walked towards him, he smirked as his eyes travelled up and settled on her breasts and he inwardly crowed when Hidan's harsh breaths could be heard as Sakura came and stood next to him.

He knew his own eyes were as dark as obsidian and his blood was heated as he walked behind the curvaceous woman and oh so slowly placed his hands on her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, trailing his large hands up her sides he splayed them beneath her breasts emphasizing them before he ever so lightly ran his palm over them placing his hands on her shoulders.

He smiled evilly at the shiver she gave and pushed his pelvis and growing erection against her ass as she pushed herself against him. Now, now wasn't this a pleasant surprise, the little cherry got off on both of them watching her.

looking at Hidan his satisfaction knew no bounds as he saw the pink eyed man was utterly focused on the woman against him and with the growing bulge between his legs obviously entertaining the same thoughts as him.  
"Do you like what you see?" he asked.

Slowly, Ibiki's left hand slid to Sakura's elbow, moving her arm and letting her hand rest on Hidan's thigh. Pink eyes narrowed slightly as his breath stilled in his chest. Her hand moved on its own, lightly brushing over Hidan's tented pants. Ibiki's eyes glowed with satisfaction, watching Hidan close his eyes.

"If you talk," he drawled, pausing as pink irises focused on his obsidian orbs. Ibiki's tongue ran a long, slow line along Sakura's sensitive neck. Sakura moaned deliciously. "If you talk... I'll share." Hidan stared at him, considering, calculating.

"I'll talk; I'll fucking sing..." he hissed as Sakura grasped his erection with her tiny hand."Jashin, I'll fucking sing for her."

His chuckle filled the room as he bared his teeth in sadistic triumph, watching the cherry in his arms grasp the tied man's erection in her hand and pump it slowly up and down, he bent his head and sucked her earlobe, his sharp canine tooth nipping it sharply.

Lowering his arms from her shoulder's to her breasts he massaged them through the rough fabric of her red shirt. Feeling the heavy flesh filling his hands he nipped her ear lobe harder, wanting to hear her moan louder, he bruisingly squeezed her breasts together in his hands biting down on her earlobe until he tasted blood.

The shriek that fell from her lips and filled the room was almost immediately followed by Hidan's strangled gasp as in effect her hand tightened almost painfully around his erection.

His erection tightened at her reaction and cursing suddenly he grabbed his kunai from behind his back and within seconds pieces of red flew through the air as he ripped her shirt and bindings from her.

The animalistic heat that filled Hidan's eyes and the sinful purr of "Isn't that better." from Ibiki that caressed her ear as his tongue swirled the shell of her ear, made her body heat up and her panties wetten.

Pressing her ass firmly against Ibiki's hard length, Sakura worked to pull  
Hidan's zipper down.

"Not so fast, Sakura." Ibiki cooed in her ear, dragging the kunai slowly over her exposed flesh. Dear Kami, how she loved that kunai. He pushed her forward, her chest just inches from Hidan's nose. "Let him have a taste, too." At first, Hidan just stared at the two heavy, yet pert, breasts in his face. Then, tentatively, his flat, pink tongue ran flat over one pebbled nipple.

"Ha-ah." Sakura sighed as a shiver of liquid hest pooled into her veins, rushing through her body like wildfire.

His teeth worried her nibble as his tongue flicked the pebbled flesh between his teeth. He groaned at the sweet taste of her skin as he tasted her, her nubile flesh filling his mouth. He wanted to see her squirm, to writhe in his arms; he wanted her to beg, to scream and to bleed.

Releasing her nipple he swung his head to capture her other tight piece of flesh, his tongue licking designs on her aureole before he sucked it into his mouth sharply causing her to gasp. He sucked and twirled her biteable flesh between his teeth and lips hardening at the sounds she made and the swishing of her hair as her head moved. Damn he wanted to touch her, to feel her silky smooth skin with his hands.

Ibiki smirked with sadistic glee as the kunai sliced the button from Sakura's shorts, slowly pulling them down to reveal soaked, black-laced panties.

"Very nice, Sakura, and my favourite colour too." He purred as the kunai danced tenderly over her globes. "Have I ever told you how much I love your tight, little ass?" Sakura moaned again, arching her back and pressing her chest further into Hidan's sinful mouth. All the while her dainty hand gripped his length, twisting her palm over the cloth-covered, bulbous head.

Oh Kami, her body was on fire, her skin was so tight and her senses tingled. The cool metal of the kunai dancing on her flesh filled her with the knowledge that they were skirting the edge and she wanted to topple.

Sakura skimmed her fingers along the waist band of Hidan's pants, her nimble fingers sliding in under them and touching the silken wrapped steel length she yearned to see. She raised her other hand and rubbed his nipple uncaring of the blood that splattered his chest, she was caught in a whirlpool of sensation.

Her panties gone Ibiki licked and bit the flesh of her shoulder and neck leaving raw red imprints of his teeth, his hand trailing down to hold her tight little ass in his hand, his fingers caressing the cleft of her ass. Touching the hot hole he grinned devilishly his obsidian eyes meeting pink in perfect understanding and as Hidan bit down ferociously on Sakura's nipple the coppery taste of blood leaking onto his tongue, Ibiki bit down on her neck his middle finger entering her hot tight ass.

Her scream of pain and pleasure was music to their ears as her body shook.

Her head lulled forward, resting on Hidan's shoulder as the pain bloomed into a pleasure she had never known existed. She bucked against Ibiki's hand, swinging her hips to pull him in deeper. Hidan gave a grunt under her as the sinful play of his member hitched for a second and her nails dug painfully into his nipple.

"Fuck," he hissed against her chest. His hand moved but couldn't reach her arm; damn straps.

"Sakura," Ibiki growled as his finger retracted and ploughed right back into her tight passage. "He wants to play, too." Sakura looked over her shoulder to her husbands, plump lips parted as she panted. "Should we let him?" he asked, giving her a smirk that promised damnation and pleasure.

Her eyes darkened in response, the tongue coming out to wet her lips was unashamedly enticing forcing Ibiki to swoop down and kiss her hard his tongue invading her mouth just as his finger was invading her ass.

"Good girl" Ibiki growled watching heatedly as his wife's hands trailed down Hidan's chest and made quick work of his pants, her dainty hands encircling his hard length as she licked her lips, her fingers and palm running up and down the smooth rigid flesh giving a little tug each time she covered the reddened mushroom shaped head, the fluid leaking from the tip coating her hand.

Gritting his teeth Hidan's hips bucked in the pleasure the pink haired beauty was giving him. "Cut me lose." His low rough voice demanded.

Hidan almost groaned at the loss of her small hands on his shaft, but was pleasantly surprised to see her fumbling fingers work the straps lose. With one hand free, Hidan viciously tore the strap from his other hand while Sakura bent over and unstrapped his legs. Slowly standing to his full height on stiff legs, his pink eyes roamed over the petite woman's figure that was currently being rammed by Ibiki's large finger. His gazed settled on the small strip of pink curls between her legs and licked his lips.

"Mmmm... you look good enough to eat." He growled and slowly went to his knees, steadying her hips with hands. Torturously slow, Hidan's tongue trailed down from her navel to the patch of pink curls. He looked up then, pink-ish purple meeting heated emerald. He smirked against her skin and dipped his head down to suckle on the swollen pearl between her legs.

The feeling of his wet muscle licking and lavishing attention had Sakura lean against Ibiki's chest, the kunai returned to its holster Ibiki snaked one hand around her, pulled and squeezed her heavy pert breast his thumb flicking her nipple.

Between her legs Hidan caressed her hips with his finger his fingers sporadically flexing against her skin hard enough to leave bruises. The scent of her arousal and the sweet tangy taste of her coating his lips were delicious. His tongue separated her folds, his teeth lightly nipping her flesh; pushing the hood of flesh over the pearl he quickly flicked it enjoying the feel of his hands gripping her hips as she bucked in the men's grip.

"Not so fast." he said breifly pulling away before leaning down and swiping his tongues in slow long licks over her wet pink flesh. He trailed down lower, his tongue circling the source of her wetness, gently probing his tongue in and out, licking as much of her feminine walls as he could reach. Her moans turned him on and quickly looking up the sight of her writhing in Ibiki's arm s and responding to both mens touches hardened him even more.

Ibiki's finger pummelling into her ass had her hips bumping against his face, burying his nose and mouth into her he used his nose to stroke the swollen pearl as his tongue licked her flowing juices. Feeling the sweat on her skin under his hands he trailed his tongue higher, slow licks circling her pearl as her desperate mews increased. Fire roaring through his veins he attacked her pearl with no mercy, flicking and licking it with a vengeance, her hips quickened their tempo nearly bucking uncontrollably as he sucked her.

Grazing his teeth against it he was awarded with a high kneeling sound from her while Ibiki increased the speed and pressure of his thrusting finger. As he gave it a final lick, he bit down and sucked the piece of flesh hard, Ibiki ramming his finger deep into her tight little ass.

Her scream filled the room, her juices pouring from her body and trailing down her leg as her ass clenched around Ibiki's finger.

Hidan had never seen a more erotic site than this pink-haired beauty that just came in his awaiting mouth. Her head fell to the side, slightly showing the same, small tattoo he saw on Ibiki's chest when he bent down to look him in the eyes. The woman above him arched so incredibly far backward, he thought she might snap as her breath repeatedly hitched due to the waves of pleasure coursing through her system. And by Jashin, the nectar that spilled over his lips was the sweetest he'd ever tasted. Hidan and Ibiki shared a small glance  
as Hidan stood.

"We're not finished yet, Sakura." Ibiki growled; it was the only warning she got.

Hidan sat back on the chair his pants falling down and kicked aside as he took and placed the pink haired beauty on his lap her head falling to rest on his chest. Her hot wet body only inches from his straining length.

Behind her Ibiki dropped his pants and released his own thick hard length his hand dipping between Sakura's spread legs he slid his hand over her drenched flesh, his fingers slipping into her body, covering his fingers in her wetness. Licking and nipping the back of her neck and her tattoo he smirked as she whimpered at his fingers caresses, slowly removing his fingers he brought his hand up and over her ass, smearing her hot hole with the nectar before dipping down for more and then fisting his cock, covered himself in her glistening juices.

Somehow, the expression 'caught between a rock and a hard place' didn't quite fit the profile from Sakura's point of view. Still dazed from the powerful orgasm, she hadn't the slightest idea of what was going to happen next. Ibiki's hands found their way to her hips, positioning her above Hidan's twitching shaft as she scooted closer.

"Brace yourself Hellcat." He breathed into the shell of her ear. Sakura turned her head, eyes wide as she met his lust filled orbs. Immediately, her hands grabbed Hidan's shoulders with a bruising force. With a feral grin, he shoved her down and back, simultaneously impaling her on both of their shafts.

It burned, it stretched, it hurt, it filled her to the brink and it was absolutely delicious. The strength of the two men surrounded her and filled her, the groans that came from her were echoed by the two men, her nails digging into Hidan's shoulders, tiny streams of blood surrounding her nails as Ibiki's hands bruised her hips.

She barely took a breath when they moved within her, Hidan's hands coming to grip her waist and thigh above and below Ibiki's hands.

She could feel them deep within her body, moving and hitting the insides of her, it made her moan and gasp in pleasure filled agony, her nerves singing and the pressure building.

The sweat from the two men rubbed onto her body, her hips doing their best to grind against the two hard lengths that filled her and were pushing her high.

Hidan attacked her breasts while Ibiki grunted into Sakura's neck. Despite the incredible pressure abound his hard length and the heat boiling in his abdomen, Ibiki placed a gentle kiss on her tattoo before biting into her neck. Though he was sharing his precious Hellcat with a criminal, he had no doubt in his mind that Sakura was completely his. Sakura's head snapped back, mouth parted as she cursed and panted heavily.

"Fuck... I'm gunna **." She all but screamed. Hidan grunted, his attention fixated on the mounds before him as Ibiki snaked one hand around her waist and rubbed her swollen flesh.

His fingers pinching her swollen pearl sent her spiralling her scream vibrating through the men's ear drums as her body spasamed, tightening like a vice around them.

Hidan felt the rush of fluid that suddenly enveloped his cock, her nails biting even deeper into his shoulders as she rode his cock hard in her orgasm.

Ibiki could barely thrust in and out of her sweet tight ass, her screams and writhing sending him off the edge as he began to quicken his pace, his hands tightening on her smooth flesh as he pummelled his hard length into her, revelling the tight heat, his grunts filling the air as Hidan responded in turn bucking his hips and sending himself deep into her wet heat.

Sakura whimpered as she came down from the dizzying heights they had sent her to, now all she could so was hold on as the two strong dominant men thrust in and out of her pliant body.

Hidan came with a grunt, biting into her nipple, her sweet blood dribbling into his mouth and down his chin. Ibiki followed suite with a mighty roar, jaw clinching as he buried his face in Sakura's hair. Sakura leaned back with a sigh, hazy eyes looking at nothing in particular. It took some time but the trio soon regained their breath. Ibiki being the first to recover smirked with a sated gleam in his eyes.

"So... about that information?"

Hours later Ibiki walked back into the interrogation room and picking up a small thin remote pointed it up into the corner turning off the camera. Walking over he reached up and pulled out the mini disc containing the footage of what happened, smirking happily he let out a low chuckle as he left the room.

O0o0o

_Heya, _

_This was written by Kisukebenhime and myself last night. Emailing each other back and forth this was written. Her writing is amazing so I apologise for any mistakes. I hope you like, so please let us know._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
